Maleficence of the Magnificent Kind
by Lorelai Sofia Petrova
Summary: After Maleficent was slain, she gathered her power and psyche together and planted herself in an unborn fetus. This is the story of her new life as Melissa Gilbert the nearly identical twin sister of Elena. Follow her journey through The Vampire Diaries, and how she fell in love with the immortal hybrid Klaus. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1Pilot

**I don't Own anything you recognize. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Slightly AU**

* * *

_Foolish mortals, the lot of them,_ I thought. It has been five months since Miranda and Grayson's deaths. I carried myself in a way that is fitting of a seventeen year old girl who had recently lost her parents fairly well, but as of today I am going to act a little less depressed. Acting in mourning was harder than I had originally thought. It has been far to long since I had experienced true loss. Lucky for me I had Elena to model off of. Elena, from what was to come would change her. For the best or worst, it was still to be decided which one.

It doesn't help that I look so much like her either, although this body does have its uses. The only physical difference was our eyes, while hers were a soft inviting brown, I had retained the sharp green eyes I had in my previous life. No wings though. That was the biggest loss, I had in my old life. My new one wasn't any better in that respect.

How I longed for my old life. I suppose this life is better than not existing at all. It had taken everything I had left to gather my power and psyche together, and then transfer everything into an unborn fetus without damaging what was to be my new body.

Curse the one who slew me to the darkest pits of hell.

Knock, knock. Then, Elena's voice rang out. "Melissa, we're going to be late, hurry up" That name was the first thing I learned to get used to. Melissa, such a soft name to bear.

Ugh, high school. The teachings were mediocre at best. Even one such as myself who has only been in this dimension for seventeen years knows more than those ignorant fools could ever know. If it was not for enjoying the perks of manipulating the puny minds of todays youth I would have gotten my GED and be done with it.

Done with my musings I dressed myself in a sleeveless dark purple turtleneck, black skinny jeans, soft brown ankle boots and a black leather jacket. I left my hair in its natural wavy state. Satisfied, I made my way down stairs.

"Toast. I can make toast," said Jenna Sommers. Ah Jenna the naïve soul thrusted into guardianship at the tender age of twenty-five. Personally I was surprised that Jenna was named legal guardian and not Jonathan Gilbert the birth father of Elena and the one responsible for a good portion of my bodies genetic makeup.

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna.," Elena said. I prefer tea myself and went to make some.

"Is there coffee," chimed in Jeremy. Such a lost soul he was. In the beginning I thought of modeling my grief off of him. Thank the mighty forces I stuck to Elena. From what I have seen drugs, were not something I plan to partake in. When no one was looking I conjured myself a cup of vervain tea. The truth was that I am immune to compulsion without it, however it is best the vampires don't know that yet.

From what I have seen from my makeshift crystal ball, which was a snow globe I had received eight years ago the Salvatore brothers will return and with them, lots and lots of mayhem. I hadn't made up my mind yet if that was good or bad.

"Elena, Jeremy, I'm headed out. Do either of you want a ride?" I obligately ask

"No, I' m good. Bonnie is picking me up," said Elena

"I'll find my own way," Jeremy said

"Alright, suit yourselves," I then made my way out the door

"Have a good day," I heard my aunt Jenna holler as I closed the door behind me. I got in my black Jaguar F type coupé, one of my many _winnings_. As far as anyone was concerned I won every contest I entered. Really I just fabricate these contests to justify me having the things I conjure out of thin air. Whether it be money or material goods. If I was going to play teenager I was going to include every perk available.

One of the best things about arriving early is to arrive before others it makes it easier to deal with well wishers.

"Melissa!" I heard a voice coo. Even without turning I knew that voice could only belong to Caroline, such an innocent fool she is. Out of all Elena's friends and by extension mine I found Caroline's quirks almost endearing. Which is ironic since physically she could very well have been that sweet little beastie, Aurora.

"Good morning Caroline. How was camp?" With Caroline give her an inch of room to talk about herself and she'll take a mile. On cue she started to prattle on and on about her summer. It made it that much easier to delve into myself and concentrate on the larger picture. Five more years and then my immortality will stabilize and I will be forever young. If my last life had taught me anything it was to always over plan. Why An example would be to cast an enchantment of invulnerability. Why I lived for thousands of years without one before was beyond me. This body just looked so frail that the thought without any protection was quite frightening.

We walked and Caroline talked until we caught sight of Elena and Bonnie the little witchling. It won't be long until she figures out exactly what she is capable of. Lucky for me I am immune to all forms of magic of this world. I still have no idea how. I found that out when I met Sheila Bennet. She knew I was different from the beginning. Over time after learning her magic had no effect on me she sought to keep a close eye on me. Out of all the people in this town Sheila Bennet in one of the few if not the only person in this whole town that is not a complete fool. I will almost miss her when she dies of a magic overdose. Perhaps I'll save her. Caroline then launched herself on Elena.

"Elena, Oh, my god. How are you? Oh it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline turned to Bonnie. Lesson to the wise always distract Caroline as fast as possible, or else that happens.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," said Elena

"Really?" Asked Caroline.

"Yes. Much better"

"Oh, you poor things," said Caroline then pulled Elena and somehow me into a hug.

"Okay Caroline, you can let go now," I said. Hugs have always made me feel a little squeamish. I always had a problem being touched.

"Oh. Okay, see you guys later?" Asked Caroline.

"Okay! Bye," replied Bonnie. Caroline was then gone like the wind.

"No comment," said Elena.

"I'm not going to say anything," said Bonnie. Sometimes I wonder how those three complement each other so well. We had just passed the main office when Bonnie had stopped us.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Asked Bonnie. So that is Stefan Salvatore one of the two architects who will be responsible for causing mayhem, broken hearts and a lot of death. The truth was I have never officially ended a life. Even in my last one I may have done things that would lead to a persons death but they were almost all preventable. The closest I had come was with Aurora. I have always preferred fear over death, much more satisfying.

"All I see is back," said Elena

"It's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar," said Bonnie

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Replied Elena

"Pretty much,"said Elena

"Psychic?" I asked

"Oh right you were not with us earlier. Grams has been going on about me being a witch lately and through that I have psychic abilities. It's just her usual mambo jumbo," said Bonnie. Oh ye of little faith. One of the many reasons I have yet to tell anyone aside from Sheila who had it mostly figured out. Sometimes I think this world's population was born blind. In that respect it was why it made it so easy for me to do what I do.

"Jeremy, good batch man." A random boy said. That definitely captured Elena's attention.

"I'll be right back," said Elena as she followed Jeremy into the men's room. I stayed behind. Where Jeremy's habits were concerned I decided it would be better in the long run if I took a back seat approach. That boy was corrupted enough without me becoming involved.

"Please be hot," said Bonnie. You could hear the pleading in her voice.

After a rather dull first day, Elena asked me if I could give her a lift to the cemetery. I obliged her.

" Do you want to come with me?" She asked

"I think I'll pass this time," I said. I had already made plans for myself. A way to detox all the boredom out of my system.

"Oh, alright," Elena said I could see the disappointment prominent in those brown pools of hers. This world is making me soft. Maybe I do need the Salvatore's to gain back my edge.

"Maybe next time," I said. I only said that because this will be the last time in a very long while she will visit.

Ah, Las Vegas. A true empire, unlike that quaint little village Mystic Falls. After I dropped Elena off I made my way home locked the door to my bedroom. Altered my appearance to look like a twenty-two year old Caroline Forbes. One of my favorite alterations. To bad Caroline won't see herself this age. My eyes are always the same though. No matter what the transformation. I then teleported to Nevada. Gambling has been one of my favorite past times for six years now.

I already told Jenna that I would be staying with a friend. She really should learn to validate what I say. Miranda and Grayson had the same problem. I snapped out of my musings and checked into the Caesars Palace Hotel and Casino. I must say the help at these places are a lot more pleasing to the eye than those miserable high schooler lackeys I have grown used to swarming Elena's little group.

This getaway was exactly what I needed after that less than stellar first day. I won a very pretty penny that night nearing around forty-two grand. If someone should ask I will just say that I won an essay contest. I was initially surprised how much some paid for writing. I had just finished collecting my winnings, I was then making my way upstairs.

"Hello love," a very accented voice said behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a rather rugged man I recognized as Niklaus Mikaelson. He would cause so much chaos in the not so distant future. He was not as tall as my globe made him out to be.

"Hello to you to," I said. I can't believe I'm flirting. Oh well it's not like he'll recognize me later.

"I've seen you here before, You know," he said. His voice was rather teasing.

"I'm not surprised. I frequent this establishment quite often. I'm Maleficent," I said. To the staff here I was known as Karen Gould. I gave him my name because it has been to long since I heard it on another's tongue. I thought it would be refreshing.

"Maleficent," he said purring my name over his tongue. "Call me Nik," He moved closer to me our bodies were barely touching each other. He went to move a few blonde strands away from my neck. His face was making his way closer to mine. I knew where this was going and I wasn't going to partake. At least not tonight. Though in the future it might be a very strong possibility.

"Not tonight," I said. I then took a small step back, maintaining eye contact

"No?" He asked taking a step towards me gaining back the distance he had lost. I took a quick look around. Finally deciding no one would notice. I acted.

"Not with this face," I said. "I will see you again," With that I teleported back to the room I was staying in. I can't believe I did not see Niklaus coming here. I can honestly say I didn't that one coming. What an opportunistic chance I have been given. Niklaus Mikaelson. He will make a fine piece on my board. I liked the look of surprise marring his features. With that face still in my head I changed and went to sleep

After Vegas a high school party in the woods just doesn't cut it. I was hanging out with Tyler Lockwood. I caught up to him after Vicki turned him down. Tyler and I used to go out though I prefer the term courted, much to the surprise of everyone else. I liked that raw primal energy he constantly exuded. Obviously we didn't last. I still managed to still remain on good terms with him. You never know when a werewolf might be useful, though I wished he never would activate the werewolf curse, it was inevitable. As we were talking I noticed that Caroline had inevitably been turned down by Stefan. Time to play the supportive friend.

"Tyler, I'll be back in a bit okay?"

"Okay, sure," he said. I then went over to a very drunk Caroline.

"He didn't go for me," Caroline whined. She then pulled me into that tight grip of hers and cried over my shoulder. This is what I signed up for when I went to comfort her. I wanted to say, 'stop your sniveling child he is not worth your tears,' but I knew that wouldn't go down well. Instead I decided it would be better to confront Stefan, and give him a bit of a scare.

"Caroline, where is Stefan?" I asked. In a way that mixed over protective friend with just a hint of malice. I wanted to put a lot more malice into the equation but that wouldn't fit the overall persona I have made over the years. She then pointed towards him. Elena had just made her way into the woods. "I'll be back in a minute," I said. I walked up behind Stefan and tapped his shoulder. He spun around. This was the first time I have met him face to face. His front was definitely better than his back. Bonnie must have been pleased.

"Hi, I'm Melissa you must be Stefan," I started off pleasantly.

"Hello. Yes, I'm Stefan. You're Elena's sister, right?" He asked.

"As if you don't already know that from stalking her for five months," I said. I took a great deal of pleasure in the look of complete and utter shock that was etched in his very chiseled features. He quickly tried to mask it with a rather stony expression.

"I don't know what you mean," he said. Innocence doesn't suit him

"Cut the act I've seen you in the trees, behind corners, and trying to look discreet in the malls as you tailed Elena for all those months. So don't even try to play innocent with me," I said. He knew he was painted into a bit of a corner now. Before I could go any further I heard Elena screaming for help. In Jeremy's arms lied Vicki Donovan. Matt quickly rushed over to the scene.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Said Matt quite urgently

"What happened to her?" Asked Tyler. I notice a brief look of suspicion flash in Jeremy's direction.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Shouted Matt.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Chimed in Tyler.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," said Elena. I took off my blue cashmere cardigan and handed it to Matt.

"Here, put this on her neck," I said. Matt put it on her neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt said. Panic was overcoming him. I noticed Stefan had made a convenient escape, while this was going on. Oh well, now that Damon has made himself known I'll let him play with Stefan.

After Vicki was taken to the hospital I accompanied Bonnie and Caroline to Mainline Coffee. Caroline was looking absolutely miserable.

"Are you sober yet?" Asked Bonnie.

"No," said Caroline. It was obvious she wasn't. Why ask?

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you and Melissa home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie said.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asked. I put my hand on top of hers in a show of comfort. A show, sometimes I wondered why I built up my persona this way. Caroline then took my hand and gripped it tight. If it were not for my invulnerability enchantment I was sure something would have cracked.

"I'm not touching that," said Bonnie. I could understand her insensitivity but the way she broadcasted it the way she did, it kind of surprised me.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one." Caroline was easy to pity. One of the reasons I liked her so much was how I empathized with her. Never being the one, my love being overshadowed by his ambiton to the point where he had gone to far, and I had, had enough. That seemed so long ago now.

"It's not a competition, Caroline," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, it is," said Caroline. I could tell both were close to their breaking points.

"Bonnie if you want to go home, I will make sure Caroline gets back home safe,"I said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, you look like you're about to pass out" I said.

"Will you be able to make it home, alright?"

"Yeah, I will call a cab," more like I'd conjure one.

"Well, alright then," Bonnie said, before making her way for the door. After she left Caroline and I to our own devices.

Less than an hour later Damon Salvatore came in. I knew what would happen next. Caroline may hate me for a while but there was no way I was going to let her be subjected to Damon Salvatore. Even if he would much later be quite valuable As soon as Caroline said she had to go to the girls room, I made my move. From what I gathered from my globe Damon wanted someone insecure and pliable. Not my strong suit at all but I can play along. I caught Damon staring at me and I forced a light blush. That caused him to smirk a little. I forced out a stronger blush. One of the perks of being me is that I can control my body's temperature. Fake blushing was way to easy. He then motioned for to join him. Appearing slightly flattered I made my way over.

"Hi gorgeous," said Damon. A smirk clear as day on his face.

"Hi yourself," I said, with what I was trying to pass off as a silly grin. My cheeks were still blushing. "I'm―

"Melissa Gilbert, I know. I'm Salvatore, Damon Salvatore," He must be a James Bond fan. Why am I not surprised. I then spotted Caroline making out with some guy I was not familiar with. I better keep an eye on those two. Time to play dumb.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?"

Mhmm, yeah he is my little brother," he said.

"Oh, I should've guessed, silly me. You have the same nose," I said. Then I forced myself to go even redder. This was so degrading. Time to leave, and then have him come back to me later. I'm so going to put a spell him later. "I have to go It was nice talking to you," I left the table before I got a reply.

I then made my way towards Caroline, who was still making out with that guy. I took a glance around, Damon had already left. Thank the mighty forces for that one. I cleared my throat. Caroline then noticed me.

"Hi Melissa, this is Bryan from calculus," I didn't have calculus with Caroline so that was probably why I didn't recognize him. He was very built with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," he said. I hope he took the bait, for Caroline's sake. I don't change the future for anyone.

"Hi, Caroline I called the cab and it's ready to take us home," I said. Whether I approved or not I was not having Caroline drive home with a stranger.

"Oh, okay. Bye Bryan I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline looked up at him eyes very hopeful.

"Sure Babe," Any thought of me liking him flew out the window. I had always found 'babe' to be very demoralizing. He gave her one final kiss before I guided her out. This is only the beginning of what's to come and already I'm getting a migraine.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night of the Comet

**I don't own anything you recognize. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Slightly AU**

* * *

_ Do you ever get the feeling you have bit off more than you can chew?_ That was exactly how I felt. The thing I have seen with my enchanted snow globe what's to come in brief flashes. It all looks rather bleak. A lot of death, grief and an enormity of tears. Grief, such a simple word to bear such weight.

To add to that, Stefan and Elena had talked the night away. I knew them together was inevitable but, did it have to be so soon. I had hoped my little accusation would throw him off a bit more. He's very stubborn. While some may call this admirable I called it annoying.

It was time to face the day. I threw on my black leather jacket over my royal purple sundress and left my room. Synchronicity, was something that happened fairly often in this house. Elena and Jenna had both made their way out the same time that I did.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked. She was wearing a simple black backless dress. She must have just bought it.

"Depends on what you're going for," said Elena.

"You look like you are going on a date," I said. Overall she looked like she wanted to impress someone.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down? " asked Jenna. She then pushed her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," said Elena. Jenna then put her hair down. "Boozy housewife," finished Elena. Elena seemed to be in a good mood. I'd approve if I didn't like the cause so much.

"Up it is. You're feisty today," said Jenna

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked. If Elena was a touch more observant she wouldn't have to ask. While Vicki served as a good outlet for Jeremy's grief, I could not quite approve of her.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house. There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna asked, after coming to an obvious conclusion.

"No," said Elena

"Yeah. Do I really look like I'm going on a date? It's the dress isn't it?" Jenna asked.

"You look lovely, a touch over the top, but lovely nonetheless," I said. It was true, she did look quite dressed up

"Okay then," said Jenna.

Unlike Elena who had history for first period, I had history in sixth. My first hour was Modern Literature. We were discussing The Hunger Games, as a novel to coincide with a post apocalyptic society. After the lackluster of last week, I was glad things were picking up. We were to do a paper on the theme of control, and how it coincided with the book. Now there was a topic I could relate to.

Later that day I caught up with Elena who was talking to Matt. Matt was a real sweetheart. If Elena wasn't dealing with her grief I would've scolded her for breaking such a pure heart.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then she passes out," said Matt. So, it appears Damon didn't alter her memories. How tactless of him.

"Okay, that's weird," said Elena

"But, overall she is recovering right?" I asked. Matt and Elena then both looked in my direction.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine," said Matt

"I'm glad to hear it," I said.

"Thanks. So what is up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked, addressing Elena.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you," Elena said. It was a little late for that sentiment. I could tell Matt felt quite awkward.

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night," said Matt.

"Okay," said Elena.

Later that day I met up with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena to fold brochures for the upcoming comet that was to sail past tonight. The comet was an excellent beacon of untapped energy. I might have to collect and store some of that energy before it completely past.

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," said Bonnie. The truth was that almost all the mayhem had ended by the time the comet came. It was more of a tribute to the end. For every end however there was always a new beginning.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline asked, changing the subject to Elena and Stefan.

"So then nothing," said Elena. Which was not entirely true, the time they shared would be the catalyst that will bring them together.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut," Caroline was obviously reaching for something that wasn't there yet.

"We just talked for hours," said Elena.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex," Caroline said it in such a way that it sounded like she was preaching.

"Profound," said Elena. She then gathered up her belongings and was about to saunter off.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

" Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do," Elena said. To go with her or not? I think it would be better if I saw Damon a little later rather than sooner. Still, I could give him a little message.

"Tell Damon I said hi," I said.

"Who's Damon?" Elena asked.

"You'll find out," I said. Elena looked at me quizzically, but left nonetheless.

"Who's Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan's brother. I met him at the Grill on Friday," I said.

"Wow sisters dating brothers, sounds like a great opportunity for double dating," Caroline said.

"I wouldn't go that far yet. Have you gotten in touch with Bryan over the weekend," I asked. Caroline then looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Yes, and let me tell you he has real moves, and this thing he does with his right index finger―

"Okay Caroline, TMI," Bonnie said. If Bonnie hadn't stopped her there I sure would have.

"Oh, come on don't be such a prude. Overall though things are going great," Caroline said with a goofy grin on her face. So much for my fear of her hating me because I took interest in Damon. That's the only good thing about the current situation.

"Why am I the only one that's single?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you want me to see if Bryan has a brother?" Caroline asked

"No thanks," Bonnie said. After that we continued to fold brochures, exchanging the odd tid bit here and there.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan had a brother? How did you know he had a brother?" Elena asked. I should not have said anything earlier.

"I thought I would surprise you. I met him on Friday when I went out with Caroline and Bonnie," I said. Elena gave me an exasperated look, clearly not amused. "Did you talk to Stefan?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena said. Jenna who had been there the entire time put her two cents forward on the subject.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," I was about to question her taste in men when I noticed that Jeremy had just come in. Her last statement was probably geared towards him. He was making his way up stairs. Jenna tried to cut him off, unsuccessfully I might add. "Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool," he said continuing up the stairs. In a desperate attempt to get his attention Jenna threw an apple at him. "Ow! Why? Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked. He seemed very out of it. It was kind of obvious he had been using recently.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," Jenna said. Jeremy didn't look impressed.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight," Jeremy said this time making it all the way upstairs.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do with him," said Jenna. Elena in an attempt to comfort Jenna pulled her into a hug.

"He'll come around. It will just take time," I said. I knew that was true at least.

"Yeah, but is that before or after he fails?" Jenna asked. I decided to leave that one unanswered.

After seeing the comet, a group of us were gathered in the grill. Jeremy had just walked up to us. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler said. I was close to smacking him on the back of the head.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced," Tyler said. I did smack him on the back of the head for that one. He rubbed his head and sent me a glare. The insolence.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him," said Tyler.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked. The tension growing between those two has been getting thicker and thicker.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked. A possible fight was about to break out, and that's all Elena got out of it. She was suitably ignored.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler said.

"She already did. Over and over and over again," Jeremy said with a smug expression on his face. The proverbial cat was now out of the bag.

"Yeah right," Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, not quite able to get her head around it.

"There's no way," said Tyler. Now it was time to intervene.

"Alright, that is quite enough you two. Tyler stop antagonizing my brother. Jeremy, yes you slept with Vicki, but that doesn't mean you can just broadcast it like that. Honestly, does discretion mean nothing anymore," I said. Things didn't defuse between the two of them. They continued to glare at each other. Why do I even tried?

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy said. That just opened another can of worms.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked. Suspicion shone bright in his eyes.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk," Tyler said.

"I'll show you punk―

"You know what, haw about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt asked. Everyone then broke off into groups

We'll check the back," Bonnie said as she tugged along with her.

"I'll check the square, said Matt making his way towards the exit.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said, getting up to follow Matt Elena intercepted him. Then Tyler made his way off to follow Matt.  
"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena asked.

"I'm not dealing," said Jeremy.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's really having no impact," Elena said.

You and Jenna, between the two of you... And Melissa you don't do anything," Jeremy said. That one surprised me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, but anything is better than you just ignoring me," Jeremy said. I had no idea Jeremy felt that way.

"Then seek me out, Jeremy. You don't have to hide," I said, meeting his gaze. That moment may as well have not had happened where Elena was concerned. I had a feeling she was still upset about the whole Damon thing. She really needed to learnt to let go.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me," Elena said. She was really digging her own hole with this.

"I vote for none of the above," Jeremy said then stalked his way out. Elena moved to follow after them. I knew there was nothing I could do to help the situation, so I went to catch up with Caroline and Bonnie.

The only bright side of this evening was that I had managed to store the energy from the comet. I chose to store it in green glass marble. I altered the genetic structure of it to be able to store the energy. The amount of it was quite substantial. That was about the only good thing to come from this evening. I knew Damon was waiting for me outside the grill hoping to spook me among other things. I excused myself from Caroline and Bonnie's company. Time to face less than desirable circumstances. I had just exited the grill and then I heard whooshing noises. Pretending to be curious I looked around and then there Damon was right in front of me. I took a step back trying to act surprised.

"Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you," said Damon. What would be the best way to go from here? I guess bumble along.

"No, it's fine. Um... I was hoping I'd see you again," I said. I hoped that was convincing enough.

"I know," he said I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat at that one.

"Over confident much?" I asked

"Very much," he said

It wasn't long before we were in bed at the room I had indefinitely reserved at Mrs. Flowers Bed and Breakfast. I don't intend to bring him to my home. I had had this room set up for the very purpose we were engaging in. When I was dating Tyler I came here quite often. We were both scantily dressed and Damon was on top of me, kissing me all over. It felt surprisingly quite pleasant. He then brought his face up intending to bite me, veins pulsing fangs already elongated. At that moment I put a heavy sleep enchantment on him.

Afterwards I rolled him off me. He would be out until morning. I then conjured a thermos that had some warm blood in it. I poured the majority of it down Damon's throat. The rest I smeared on the pillows and a little on my neck. Last, I cast a simple illusionary enchantment on myself so that it looked like there were puncture wounds on my neck. With that done, I drifted off into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Friday Night Bites

**I don't own anything you recognize. Constructive criticism is welcome. Slightly AU. Please Review.**

* * *

After having the night to think it over, I had come to the conclusion that maybe I took a little to much care into how I went around this game of seduce and distract. Obviously distract more than seduce. I took a brief look into his mind, Caroline wasn't in it at all. Now what? I guess I could have Tyler invite me over for dinner and retrieve the crystal before Damon had the chance to.

I guess it was time to leave. I went to the closet to see what I had left to choose from. From what I saw, I would have to restock soon. I decided on a red rose halter style knee length dress with a light black cardigan on top. That's the problem with this closet, everything was too dressy. I also used this room to prep myself for various parties and outings. Elena hogged the bathroom for far too long. I decided a few years ago I needed my own space. That out of the way I was about to leave.

"Good morning," Damon said. Since Caroline was no longer an issue I figured it was time to drop the act.

"Morning," I said, rather cooly. My tone seemed to surprise him.

"Now, what happened to that spacey girl from last night?" He got up making his way towards me. His posture was rather menacing at that moment. I found it almost cute.

"It was a social experiment, to gauge what attracts pedophiles to their victims," I said. Caroline was technically still a minor, and Damon was a fair ways older than her, physically, as well as the obvious.

"Pedophile?"

"Yes, as in a man of legal age engaging in sexual activities with a minor, under the age of eighteen, which is the age of consent in Virginia," I said. I found law quite fascinating in this world, so many rules. The research of different laws and traditions in this world ha become one of my few passions. While in most places the age of consent was sixteen. In Virginia as well as a few other states however the acting legal age of consent was eighteen.

Caroline would be turning seventeen soon. I'll have to see what she would like to do to celebrate.

"Don't you think pedophile is to strong a word, I mean look at you," said Damon. He was right. I was using the wrong terminology

"You're right, what I should have said was, corruption of a minor, making you a statutory rapist," I said. In my old life their were no such laws. For the most part everyone waited for marriage to engage in such activities. While rare there were those who would force themselves upon others. It didn't happen often enough for much to be done about it but it did happen. Damon then grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall.I was not concerned, but I was curious what he would attempt to do.

"You have quite the mouth on you. This could have gone a completely different way. You know, those eyes of yours completely throw me off. Otherwise you'd look exactly like her," Damon said.

"Elena or Katherine?" As I said that his gaze sharpened.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon said, demanding an answer. I have had enough with his threats. I heated up the skin around my neck. The heat singed his hand. He abruptly let go. His eyes were now a strange mix of curiosity and anger.

"Do not threaten me or the next time you really will be on fire," I said. With vampires coming out of the Woodstock, I figured it would only be a matter of time before my abilities became known. Sooner rather than later seemed the better course of action.

"What are you? A witch?" Damon asked.

"Close, but at the same time a fair ways off," I said.

"What are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. Witches serve nature, and nature serves me. Now I must be going or I'll be late for school," I said. It was a good thing we took my car here. Damon then sped in front of me, blocking my way.

"If you think―

"Sleep," I said. He then fell asleep instantly, falling in a heap at my feet. I then left.

Once I arrived at school I made my way over to Elena and Bonnie. "Good morning," I said.

"Where were you last night?" Elena asked.

"I was in my room the whole night," which was true.

"Oh," said Elena. Elena then turned to Bonnie. "Why the about-face?" Elena asked.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field," Bonnie said. Obviously, I had come in mid conversation. It was not hard to figure out that this was about Stefan. By this point it was almost impossible to talk to Elena without Stefan becoming a subject of conversation.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what aren't you saying?" Elena asked. The truth was I agreed with Bonnie. A little experimentation on Elena's part would be good for her. It might have even spared her from all the drama in the not so distant future.

"It's stupid," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie," Elena said

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie said. So Bonnie's powers are finally making themselves known. I'll have to talk to Sheila sometime soon.

"Is that it? Bonnie."

"It was bad, bad."

"Is this the whole witch Mojo thing again?"

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend," Bonnie said.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that," Elena said. I then spotted Stefan, making our way towards us.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning Melissa, Bonnie," Stefan said. Stefan's presence always threw me off. It didn't help that he had the same name as him.

"Hey, um, I gotta go find Caroline. She's not answering her phone," Bonnie said. She then left. That was odd. Caroline always answered her phone. Bryan must be involved somehow.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan said.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you," Elena said. That was one bonding exercise I would not be participating in.

"Hey Elena, I'm going to go say hi to Tyler," I said.

Oh, okay," Elena said. I then left them. Tyler was with Matt. About half way over to them Tyler threw a football over my head. It was then Thrown back over my head. Tyler was thrown back a little by the impact of the ball.

"Nice catch Ty," I said. The look of disbelief was still on his face.

"Morning Melissa," Tyler said. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, morning Melissa," Matt said.

"Morning to the two of you as well. I was thinking it's been awhile since the three of us hung out. Do you want to do something this evening?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Matt said.

"My place, pizza and thrillers. Sound good?" Tyler asked. This was working out exactly how I wanted it to.

"Sounds splendid," I said.

"I'm Game," Matt said.

"Great. Does 7:00 work?" We agreed.

After school Elena caught up to me. She was dressed in her gym gear. I guessed she decided to continue cheerleading. "Hey, are you free tonight?" Elena asked

"Nope, I made plans with Tyler and Matt," I said. My statement seemed to surprise Elena.

"Can't you cancel? I'd like you to come eat with Stefan Bonnie and me tonight," Elena said. So I was right, Elena was planning something.

"Sorry, not tonight," I said

"Oh, come on. You can hang out with them anytime," Elena said.

"I can also get to know Stefan at anytime. If you had told me before I made plans I may have said yes, but I'm not canceling my plans for the sake of yours," I said.

"Why don't you like Stefan? Come on you have to give him a chance. You don't even know him," Elena said. She was obviously trying to guilt trip me at this time. She could not be more transparent.

"Neither do you Elena. Stefan just doesn't seem like someone I'd hang out with. If you are with him for more than a month then I'll see about getting to know him, but as of now, I'd rather not," I said. I know I was being blunt, but it was the only way to get through to her.

"What about Damon? Aren't you dating him?" Elena asked.

"That was over before it began. Do you want me to wait for you to give you a ride? Or will you find your own way?" I asked. At this point I just wanted this conversation to be over and done with.

"Bonnie is giving me a lift after practice. Are you sure you won't cancel?" Elena asked.

"Yes, quite sure," I said. Bonnie then approached us.

"Oh my God! You're here. Melissa, don't tell me you're here for cheer practice," Bonnie said.

"No, I was just talking to Elena. Cheering was never my thing," I said.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena said. I was surprised she didn't ask her earlier.

"I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance," Elena said.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there," Elena said.

"You don't have to Bonnie. I won't be there," I said. Elena sent me a glare, and then sent a pleading look to Bonnie.

"Fine. I'll go," Bonnie said.

"Good," Elena said, smiling.

"Seriously though, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I Don't know. It's not like her. Try her again," Elena said. Just then a BMW pulled into the parking lot. Caroline and Bryan were in the front. If this was to become a habit, I would have to intervene. Caroline gave him a kiss then bounced out of the car.

"Oh my God. That must be Bryan," Bonnie said Caroline then made her way towards the team. I took that as my cue to leave. I would talk to her soon.

Since I had a few hours before meeting Tyler and Matt for dinner I decided to pay Sheila a visit to discuss Bonnie. I pulled in to her drive way then made my way to knock on the door. Sheila opened it before I did.

"Maleficent," Sheila said in greeting.

"Sheila, It's good to see you in good health," I said.

"Do I have reason not to be?" Sheila asked

"As of yet, no," I said. She the moved out of the way, for me to come in.

"But I will," Sheila said. That's what I liked about Sheila. She had a good head on her shoulders.

"Did you collect energy from the comet?"

"A lunar event that hasn't passed over Mystic Falls in over a hundred years. Do you even have to ask?"

"Fair point. You're going to need it." This was all I was going to do on the matter. It would be up to her to save herself now. "Now for the reason I'm here. It's about Bonnie."

"What about Bonnie?"

"Her powers are resurfacing. I still don't understand why you bound them in the first place," I said. When Bonnie had just turned two after the disappearance of her mother, Sheila had put a binding spell on her.

"Her father insisted I do so. He just look so desperate, and filled with grief, that I put a temporary binding spell on her. Honestly I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"Actually, the spell was broken a year early. Most spells like the one you cast last for sixteen years."

"Bennett blood is strong," Sheila said.

"Either way the spell has been broken. She is at the moment confused and doesn't know what to do," I said. I was worried. Untrained witches cause the biggest disasters.

"She will come to me soon. The spirits have told me so."

"You have been in contact?" I said. I had never trusted the spirits of dead witches, they tended too think to much of themselves.

"Of course. They don't like you much."

"As I do them."

"It's best you don't anger them."

"I'll try to resist the temptation. I must be leaving now Sheila. Thanks for having me," I said. I then began to take my leave.

"Take care then."

"To you as well," I said. I then made my way home.

It did not take long to get home. Elena would still be at practice, and Jenna was still at the college, she would I imagine staying the night there. As I made my way upstairs I ran into Jeremy. "Hi Jeremy," I said.

"Hey," he said, then continued downstairs. The smell of pharmaceuticals clung heavy to him. I guess it was my turn to play the concerned older sister.

"Jeremy I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's your life to do with as you please. If you do however want a nonjudgemental ear to listen to you however, my door is always open," I said. Jeremy looked surprised, I was not. His reaction was kind of what I had been expecting.

"yeah, whatever Melissa," Jeremy said, then made his way out. There was not much else I could do. I then continued my way upstairs.

Once in my room. I finally got out of that dress. While I did enjoy dressing up for lavish parties, it had no place at school. I changed into a pair of long black yoga pants and a red v'neck T-shirt. There was no point in dressing up for tonights festivities. The last thing I did was pull my brown curly locks into a high pony tail. Time always seems to fly away. It had just turned 6:30.

By the time I arrived Matt and Tyler were already there. There was no need to knock. "I'm here."

"Hey, you're right on time. What kind of pizza do you want?" Tyler asked.

"A large three topping pizza with spinach, mushrooms and red bell peppers, with a lot of feta cheese," I said. Tyler gave me a doubtful look.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Tyler, how long did we date?

"I don't know, five months?"

"Five and a half, and in those months, how big was my appetite?" I asked. I was seriously wondering if Tyler had selective memory of our time together. As if to confirm my theory the look on Tyler's face looked like the proverbial lightbulb went off in his head

"Yeah, you were quite insatiable. As I recall. Anyway I'd better order," Tyler said. The innuendo was not lost on me. I then went into the living room, and saw Matt. He was staring intently at a photo of the whole gang, when we were toddlers at the Gilbert's lake house.

"Evening," I said. He turned around.

"Hey, what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?" I asked. Tyler then came in to join us. "Hi Tyler we were just deciding what movie to watch. I suggested The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Anything to add?" I asked.

"No, sounds good."

"With me as well," Matt said.

About half way through the movie I excused myself to use the bathroom. They only half listened to me. I then made my way upstairs to find the crystal. According to Damon's head it should be in... this room. There was a lot of old stuff in here, most of it would probably be used for the historical exhibit.

It wasn't that hard to find the wooden box it was in, and retrieve the crystal. I put it in my pocket. With that done I put the box away and mad my way back down. I then poured myself a cup of 7-up and watched the rest of the movie.

I arrived home to a BMW and a certain blue Camaro parked in the driveway. Obviously Elena ended up with more house guests then originally planned. I did not like the idea of Damon being invited in. I sighed to myself then made my way in. "I'm home," I said.

"Oh, did you have a good time?" Elena asked. I could tell she still didn't like that I wasn't there for dinner.

"Yes, I did enjoy myself."

"We were just finishing up. Could you help me with the dishes?" Elena asked. The look she was giving me suggested that if I didn't help her, she'd skewer me. I thought it best to humour her. As I entered the living room to gather some dishes I noticed that Tina Fell was beside Damon. He sure moved fast. I turned to Caroline who seemed to still be her usual cheery self. Good.

"You're back," Caroline said. She then got up to hug me. I'd always been awkward with hugs.

"Yes, and already I'm being put to work by my slave driver of a younger sister," I said. I then disentangled myself from Caroline, collected the remainder of the dishes, and made my way into the kitchen. We just start putting them away when Damon came in with an empty wine glass.

"One more," Damon said. Elena went to take it from Damon, but it purposefully slipped from his fingers. He then caught it before it could fall to the floor. A short giggle escaped Elena's throat.

"Oh, thank you. Nice save," Elena said. I figured I'd leave them to it while I finished.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time," Damon said. Elena couldn't hear it but I could sure make out a fair bit of mischief in that voice of his.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena said. I wondered how long Damon lasted before he brought up her.

"Mm-hmm."

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?" Elena really should just wait for Stefan to confide to her about Katherine. Though from what I've seen, Stefan doesn't confide much.

"Well, it seems like it was just yesterday."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you and your sister in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." I did not like being included in that comment.

"So which one of you dated her first?" He was being quite obvious about it, which I'm sure was his intention.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Well, someone had to say it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that,"

"Uh-huh"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." I be that was his life philosophy, except where Katherine was concerned.

"Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me," Damon said. I had just finished. I'd get a quick word in then head upstairs.

"Everything in life seems unrealistic to me. It's all a matter of deciding which unrealism s you want in your life and which you don't. Elena I'm done, and am now headed upstairs. Goodnight," I said. They both stared at me a little oddly. I didn't blame them.

"Uh, yeah, goodnight Melissa," Elena said. I then left the room. I was about half way up the stairs before Damon was in front of me.

"That was a dick move you pulled this morning," Damon said.

"I was going to be late otherwise. I make a habit of being punctual."

"Oh, sorry miss fairy queen. I didn't mean unconvenience you," Damon said. Well, I certainly couldn't fault Damon's intelligence. I did find it surprising though.

"I'm not a queen." I had given up my title as a ruler, when I was reborn.

"You are a fairy though?"

"Yes, I am." Quick as a flash I felt something cool against my throat. Iron. If I had been in my original body, I would be burned. This new one offered me that protection. I thought it best to make Damon think iron was a myth, in case he ever encounters others of my kind. "Iron is a myth Damon."

"Well, that's disappointing. I'll just have to find something else to take care of you. In the mean time I have to get back to a princess of my own."

"I'd hardly call Tina Fell a princess."

"Why, jealous? Imagine what Elena will think when she discovers what her sister is."

"Elena will discover the truth on her own. I'm not really concerned with the outcome," I said. He seemed upset not to get a rise out of me. He knew he couldn't try anything else with this many people around so he returned to the living room. I went upstairs, and settled down for the night.

The Homecoming Pep Rally was a complete bust. I don't even know why I came.

"I was walking with Matt after making sure that Jeremy was okay from his scuffle with Tyler. Sometimes I don't know what to do with either one of them. Tyler then approached us.

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he drank too much beer," Tyler said. Or he was dead.

"Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you," Matt said. To be honest so was I. I knew he couldn't completely help it, however. With the werewolf gene came aggression. Tyler never had been known for his self restraint.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked. He just didn't get it.

"What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother." Poor Matt, he still had it bad for Elena.

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team," Tyler was just being a jerk now. Matt seemed quite hurt.

"That was over the line. Even for you," Matt said. Before I could get a word in, we came face with Mr. Tanner's body. Matt rushed over to him. "Somebody, help!" Matt said

Tyler dialed emergency.

After the police arrived. I gave my statement then waited it out with Elena and Stefan.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena asked. She was finally asking the right questions.

"I don't know. I don't know," Stefan said. He knew exactly how. He was just having trouble admitting it to himself.

"I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it," Elena said. So, the tendrils of suspicion had finally tangled themselves in Elena's head.

"I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine, okay? We're fine. That's all that matters," Stefan said. He was obviously trying to convince himself more than her. Too bad this little upset would not even rate on the scale of what's to come.


End file.
